In a sighting device for shooting such as a riflescope, a reticle composed of cross hairs or a dot for aiming a target, or a combined shape thereof are used. In such reticle, for example, there are a one that two wires are perpendicularly crossed, and a one that cross line or a dot is provided on a glass substrate by means of grooves or ink. However, when a conventional sighting device for shooing having a conventional reticle is used in a dark environment such as night, it becomes difficult to secure excellent visibility. Accordingly, there have been provided a one that a reticle on which a phosphorescent agent is applied is illuminated by light, and a one that light is introduced on a reticle by means of an optical fiber (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-347980).
However, even if light is introduced on a reticle by means of a phosphorescent agent or an optical fiber, in such a conventional reticle, sufficient light amount cannot be got to the eye, or only a single color of light can be available. Accordingly, in such a conventional reticle, there has been a problem that an excellent visibility cannot be obtained depending on the background.